Twilight Diaries World!
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: Circle Daybreak are recriuting new members,The Salvatore Brothers are on board.Bella Swan  Salvatore!  has a secret and the cullens are thinking of joining circle Daybreak ,but Edward and Bella aren't soulmates! Big surprises in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Diaries world

Mystic Falls

Ash's p.o.v

Thierry wanted us to recruit some new members for Circle Daybreak.

So now me and Quinn (Boring!) are being sent to Mystic falls. I'd heard of the history there and I admire who caused that trouble! I know I'm meant to be making my sins up to Mary Lynette ,but once a trouble maker ,always a trouble maker! The history of Mystic falls had been re-written for humans ,but the real story was that the town had been full of vampires and two men fell in love with one ,and eventually were shot in the chest for helping vampires. I admire one of them ,even though he's dead. His name is Damon Salvatore and he was apparently the one who was hated by his father (same here ,but now his great grandson was in Circle Daybreak! He loved Delos way more!)and he just loved the vamp! He would have made one good vampire ,kinda like me ,it would've been so fun if there was a vampire who liked the same things I did!

"Quinn ,who are these vamps we're gonna see?" I asked. "Don't know ,we just know that one of them has a human girlfriend" he answered.

We pulled up to a big house and I rang the door bell.

Then someone opened the door.

Damon's p.o.v

I opened the door to two guys (obviously vampires) who looked nervous.

"what do you want?" I asked them.

"Well ,you're obviously a vampire so we're here to see you and someone else" one of them said. "Come in" I told them and they followed me into the house.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Ash Redfern and he's John Quinn ,but people call him Quinn. What's your name?" Ash asked. "Damon Salvatore" I said. "Did you just say Damon Salvatore?" Ash said ,his eyes lighting up. "Yeah ,why?" I asked.

" I heard about your death ,but your alive" Ash said.

"Well, Stefan should be here in a while ,so come on in ,would you like some blood?" I asked them.

"Yes sure" Ash said.

"Well ,I'm sorry if Ash is freaking you out ,It's just that he's been looking for a partner in crime for a while" Quinn said. Ash just glared at him.

"Well ,I've been bored for a while now so I'm on board" I told Ash. I liked Ash ,he was similar to me. "I can't do bad things any more ,Mary Lynette would kill me" He said ,looking very sad but happy at the same time. "Mary Lynette is his soulmate" Quinn told me, then added "She's human". "So is Elena ,she hates my bad deeds" I said ,showing my signature smirk.

"Oh my god! You and Ash have to be related! You have the same smirk!" Quinn said ,and Ash flashed the smirk. "Ash ,you sure that your not my real brother ,because Stefan can't do the smirk!" I said ,as we both smirked.

"Hey ,nice stereo system" Ash said as he turned it on and Adele 'someone like you' came blasting on. "Sorry ,me and Stefan have had a very depressing past ,so our music sounds like this all the time" I said. "I love Adele ,she's all I listen to now, so it's okay if you like it" Ash said and we sat down ,both of us with a glass of blood in our hands listening to Adele. "Damon ,what are you doing?" Elena and Stefan asked. "Why ,since when do you care?" I replied to them.

Stefan switched off the music and sat on the other couch. "The reason we're here is to ask if you would like to join Circle Daybreak?" Quinn asked.

"What's Circle Daybreak?" I asked.

"It 's one of the Circles that are started by the witches" Ash said ,him obviously disliking the witches. "Since when do witches have circles?" I asked Ash.

"Well you obviously don't know about the night world,so basically the night world is an organisation of Vampires,Witches,Werewolves and shapeshifters"

I nodded and he continued. "So the witches made up circles ,Circle twilight for 'good' witches ,Circle Midnight for 'bad' witches and Circle Daybreak for witches who believe we can all get along with humans" Ash said. "So why are vampires in it if it's a witch circle?" I asked. "Well ,they are recruiting people from other races ,I'm in it because of my human soulmate ,and so is Quinn ,and obviously Elena is your soulmate for the way she acts around you" he said. I burst out laughing and he looked at me and said "what?". "Elena is Stefan's girlfriend" I said. "So ,my soulmate was in love with a wolf until she met me" he said. "Yeah but Elena's known me for ages" I said. "Do you feel awkward and connected to her?" Ash asked. I nodded. "That's how I found out that Mary Lynette was my soulmate. Does it feel tingly when you touch?" he asked. I nodded and he started chuckling. Then he said "Sorry Stefan ,but Elena is Damon's soulmate,and nothing can beat the soulmate principal". Stefan looked shocked and then Elena said "Why don't Damon and I talk and find out?"

Stefan looked at her and nodded. "Damon ,are you coming?" Elena asked.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Elena slowly kissed and it felt like I was being pulled into a little world of our own. _Damon? _I could hear Elena in my thoughts. _Elena ,I think Ash was right. We're soulmates. _I said in her mind. _Damon ,I know! I've always loved you ,but Stefan was always in my heart too!_

_But now the choice is made. It's you Damon._ We separated and walked in to find Stefan, Ash and Quinn waiting anxiously. _How should we tell them? _I asked Elena in my mind. _We'll just have to say it. Plain and simple. _

"So?" Stefan asked. "We're soulmates" Elena and I said together. Stefan nodded and we turned to Ash. "Well ,your fun days are over" Ash said with the smirk.

"Oh my god,you have Damon's smirk!" Stefan shouted. "That's what I said!" Quinn said. "I guess we're coming to circle Daybreak" I said.

"I wonder how Rashel ,Keller and Mary Lynette are doing in forks ,hope the vampires aren't giving them trouble" Ash said to Quinn. "I'll kill them if they touch Rashel!" Quinn growled. "I'll kill them if they touch Mare!" Ash growled.

"Why don't we take a trip to forks?" I said. They nodded and Ash smiled. "Keller will protect them,but I agree we should check on them" Ash said. "What are Rashel and Keller?" I asked. "Rashel's an ex-vampire hunter and Keller ,who's real name is Raksha,is a shapeshifter" Quinn said. "John's right,Keller's first name is Raksha ,and it means demon" Ash said. "Don't call me John!" Quinn shouted. "Teaches you for calling Keller Raksha,she only uses that name because she hates herself,mostly because she thinks she's worthless 'cause her mom abandoned her and circle Daybreak found her" Ash said.

"Poor Keller" Elena said.

Ash's p.o.v

Me and Damon were cruising on the motor way with Elena in the backseat. We were listening to Kesha 'Tik Tok'. "Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop ,no!" Me and Damon sang while Elena giggled her head off. "What?" we asked her. "I see two grown vampires singing to Kesha!" she said and we shrugged and continued singing. Elena restarted the song just to entertain herself and we couldn't help but sing along.

Then we pulled up to a house (we knew how to get here because of the scent the girls left behind.

Forks

Keller's p.o.v

"We're here to ask if you would like to join Circle Daybreak?" Rashel asked.

The vampires in front of us looked totally confused. "You don't know what that is ,do you?" I asked them and they all shook their heads. "Okay ,witches have circles ,one good .one bad and one for witches that want to live in harmony with humans. Recently all of the witches joined Circle Daybreak ,the one for humans too. Now ,we obviously need to explain the night world. Night world has vampires,witches ,shapeshifters like myself and werewolves" I said. They all nodded for me to continue. "So ,recently most of the vampires want to kill all humans ,but the witches and other vampires ,and other races want to save the humans,and that's why we're here to recruit you" I said. "Wait ,if your a shapeshifter ,why don't you stink?" Pixie girl asked. "Since when do shapeshifters stink?" I asked. "The ones we know only change into wolves,but their not controlled by the moon" she said ,then she added "and they stink like hell". "Well ,our wolves change when they want too,but they can only change into wolves ,but shapeshifters change into one animal. I change into a panther" I said. "Prove it!" the blond said. "Stand back" I said ,as my entire body shifted and changed and eventually became a panther. Then I caught the scent of Quinn and Ash. I changed back and ran out of the door to see a black Ferrari and two vampires and a human girl. "Hey Ash" I said and Mare (Everybody calls Mary that because her name's too long) ran into his arms. Rashel did the same ,but to Quinn. The Cullens (that's what they called themselves) came outside.

I saw Damon and Stefan run out to the human girl that was with the cullens and shout "Bella!" This was interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N-If there's any confusion about the characters I'm very sorry!

It's also a Night world Crossover!

Bella's p.o.v

I followed the Cullens outside when I saw two people I never expected to see again run over to me shouting "Bella!". It was Damon and Stefan ,my brothers.

Damon pushed Stefan out of the way and hugged me tight. Stefan scowled at Damon and tried to join the hug ,but Damon wouldn't let him. I chuckled and said "Dami ,haven't you and Stefan gotten any nicer to each other at all these last 145 years?" I asked Damon. "Nope!" he said smiling. I heard a growl and said "chill ,Edward! It's just my brother" .Oops ,they didn't know my secret. "Bells ,what's up with the brown eyes?" Damon and Stefan asked. "Bella ,what is going on?" Edward asked. "I've been lying to all of you ,I'm a 145 year old vampire who has two older brothers ,and my real name is Isabella Marie Salvatore,oh and I don't look like this!" I said ,and everyone looked confused apart from Keller ,Rashel and Mary Lynette. I saw the guy with bleach blonde hair smile. "Bella ,how could you?" Edward asked. "Hey ,when you have your brothers crazy girlfriend threatening to kill you tell me this was a bad idea" I said simply to Edward. "Katherine did what?" Damon and Stefan screeched.

"She turned me then told me if I ever came near you again she'd kill me and burn the remains of my body" I told them and they growled.

"I didn't get to see my sister for all of these years because of a vampire whore!" Damon screeched ,running around looking for something to hit. He settled with Stefan's head. He hit Stefan in the back of the head and came back to hug me. "What did you do that for?" Stefan said ,rubbing the back of his head. "I needed stress relief" Damon said and we both burst into laughter ,along with barbie boy (didn't know the guy with bleach blonde hair name yet). "Bella ,what do you really look like?" Edward said ,staring at me with awe. I took off my ring (Not the one for the sun ,but the one to disguise me). My features changed from brown eyes to ice blue eyes and my plain brown hair to black hair ,and my features were much more defined. I was basically the female version of Damon.

The Cullens gasped and I smiled. "Much better" Damon said. "So ,you guys were talking about Circle Daybreak" I said to Keller. "We already joined" Damon said. "I'm in!" I shouted. "Okay ,three down seven to go!" barbie boy said. "Let's introduce ourselves I'm Quinn and that's Ash" Quinn said. Ash was barbie boy's name. His eyes changed colour ,that was strange. Damon was glaring at Edward now and I didn't know why. "Dami ,what's wrong?" I asked him. "I read his mind and now I know who to torture ,I saw that he left you and now he's totally in love with you! You're not even soulmates are you?" Dami screamed. "Dami ,what are soulmates?" I asked my brother. "Do you feel tingly when you're near him?" He asked me. I shook my head "No" I said.

"Do you feel connected to him?" He asked. "No" I said. "He's not your soulmate" Damon said simply. I looked at Edward, and he was angry. "Who cares what you say ,Bella is my soulmate and I know it!" Edward screamed.

I growled at Edward and he gasped. I walked up to him and poked him in the chest "Now listen here ,you little idiot! No-one ,and I mean No-one ,speaks to my brother like that and gets away with it! So apologise! Now!" I screeched.

"I'm very sorry Damon" Edward said. Everyone burst out laughing and I skipped back to Damon. "Bella ,let's go join the Circle Daybreak people!" Damon said and we turned around walking away. "We're coming too!" the Cullens said. "Get a car and follow us then" Ash said. "Follow you where?" They asked. "Vegas" Ash said and I squealed and shouted "yes ,drinking and gambling! That's my kind of fun!" "Wait ,do you guys want to ask the pack to join circle daybreak?" I asked my new friends. "Sure" Ash said.

20 seconds later-

"Jacob!" I called across the treaty line.

"Bella ,is that you? What's up with all of the people?" He asked.

"These are my new friends" I said smiling.

"Come over ,we have to ask you something" I shouted to him.

He ran over,shirtless of course ,and he smiled to everyone. He stayed back and waved me over to him. "Who's the girl with the black hair and grey eyes?" He asked me. "Who Keller?" I said so everyone could here and they all started laughing. "Why you talking about me?" Keller said ,narrowing her eyes at Jacob. "It's nothing Keller ,Jacob just has a crush on you" I said. Jacob looked at me ,obviously angry. "Well ,I'm taken ,sorry" Keller said backing away from Jacob. "Jacob ,we want to know if you and the pack want to join circle Daybreak" I said. "What's that?" He asked. "It's a witch circle and basically ,we're trying to prevent the destruction of the human world" I said. "I'll have to talk to Sam about it" He said. "You're still taking orders from him! Keller's a shapeshifter and she doesn't have an alpha!" I said. "What are these guys?" Jacob asked. "Damon and Stefan are my brothers ,Ash is a vampire too ,Like me and my brothers ,so is Quinn ,Keller is a shapeshifter and she can change into a panther ,Rashel is an ex-vampire hunter and Mary Lynette is human ,but still awesome!" I said. "Wait ,you're a bloodsucker!" He screamed. "Jacob ,I'm not like the Cullens ,I don't sparkle in the sun and I have fangs ,but I have a heart beat!" I said. "Well ,if the humans and shapeshifter trust you ,then so will I" He said ,smiling. "Jacob ,you do know that your meant to be the Alpha" I said ,and then Sam came up behind us and said "Jacob ,it's your turn to search for Victoria". "Don't worry about her ,Bella's a vampire" Jacob said and smiled.

"Did the Cullens change her?" Sam asked. "No ,she's different from them." Jacob said. "We need an answer now" Ash said. "I'll come" Jacob said. "Where do you think you're going Jacob!" Sam shouted. "I'm joining circle Daybreak" Jake said simply and we walked away.

"Bella ,where are we going?" Jacob asked. "Vegas!" I said. His eyes lit up.

Damon's p.o.v

Bella's friend Jacob came with us now ,so we had a lot of people.

In the Ferrari were Me ,Ash ,Bella ,Mare and Elena (Elena squeezed in between Bella and Mare). In the porsche were Stefan ,Jacob (he refused to ride with the Cullens ) Quinn ,Rashel and Keller (Rashel squeezed in the middle of Keller and Quinn) and in the other loser cars were the Cullens. We were nearly in Vegas and Bella was really excited about drinking and gambling (She makes me proud!) and so was I. Bella loved whiskey ,just like me! Ash and I were again singing along to Tik Tok ,but this time Bella was here ,and this was one of her favourite songs. We were lucky that it's not a convertible Ferrari ,because if it was ,she would be standing up and dancing to the song. Bella knew how to have fun! Edward's Volvo was always beside us so he could watch Bella ,but I would always accelerate and so would the porsche and everyone would laugh while Bella danced. I see Stefan didn't like Edward either because he was making sure Edward didn't get past to see Bella again ,but Bella wasn't bothered. We were having fun with the stories we told and we were fascinated

by Ash's. Bella really wanted to meet his sisters ,and she wanted to learn all about the night world. I was happy to see Bella happy. When we were kids ,Bella always said 'Dami ,you're my favourite brother!' and she was telling the truth. Bella and I always had a closer relationship than either of our relationships with Stefan. I smiled at my sister and then Ash said "Take a left ,then a right and you'll reach the mansion". "Mansion?" I asked ,smirking.

Bella had the same smirk ,so that was three people with a killer smirk. "Yeah ,Thierry was the lord of the Night World ,so he's got lots of great things" Ash said. Then we pulled up to the house and I already loved it. "what powers do you have?" Ash asked me. "I can compel people and turn into a crow" I said and he looked shocked. "The only vampire that can change into anything is Maya!" Ash said ,and that's when I said "Take the wheel". Then I turned into a crow and Ash started shouting "you have to teach me how to do that!".

I transformed back into human form and started driving again.

I smiled and said "I'll teach you". Ash looked really happy about that and said "I wonder if you can take Maya on when she's in bat form". I laughed and said "I might give it a go!". We stopped and got out of the car. A vampire was there to greet us. "Hello ,I'm Thierry Descoudres ,I see Ash ,Quinn ,Rashel ,Keller and Mare have done a great job" He said. "Well I never! Thierry saying I did a good job!" Ash said with a mocking tone. "Shut up Ash" Thierry said. "We'll ,I'm sure you would like to meet the others" he added ,then lead us into the house. "Well ,some of us need to be told information about the night world ,because apparently we're new members" I said. "Ash ,did you turn people?" Thierry shouted. "No ,these guys don't know what night world is ,but they already said they'll join Circle Daybreak" Ash said. "Come on and meet everyone" Thierry said. "This is Thea ,Blaise ,Poppy ,James ,Eric ,Phillip,Jezebel,Moregead,

Gillian,David,Hannah,Maggie,Delos,Miles,Mark,Jade,Kestrel,Rowan,Winnie,

Lupe,Nissa,Iliana,Hugh and Galen" Thierry said ,pointing to the big group of people. We waved and I introduced us."I'm Damon ,this is Bella ,Elena ,Stefan,Jacob and The Cullens can introduce themselves" I said.

Carlisle stepped forward and said "I'm Carlisle ,this is my wife Esme and my children are Edward,Rosalie,Emmett,Alice and Jasper". Me and Ash smirked at the same time and everyone (apart from the Cullens) shouted "Oh my god you and Ash have the same smirk!". Then Bella smirked and they said "You too!".

"Well ,I guess only a lucky few get this smirk" I said. "So ,what do we do now" Bella asked. "We assign some of you some missions ,Keller ,you're not going ,neither are any of the wild powers ,how about we send Thea ,Blaise ,Bella and... ,who else wants to go?" Thierry asked. "I do" Ash and me said at the same time. "Okay, so it's Thea ,Blaise ,Bella ,Damon and Ash" Thierry said.

"What is the mission?" I asked. "It's to recruit new members and that includes witches ,vampires ,shapeshifters and wolves" Thierry nodded and we walked to the cars. "Ferrari!" Blaise squealed and jumped in. "Ash , put on the music" I said. " The usual?" Ash asked. "The usual" I said and nodded. Tik Tok came blasting on and all the girls started dancing in the car. Ash and me started singing " wake up every morning feeling like p Diddy ,grab my glasses I'm out the door ,I'm gonna hit this city ,before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack 'cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back". Blaise and Thea looked shocked and said "Ash ,since when do you sing?". "Since I've been having fun" He replied. This was interesting. "Ash ,I'm guessing it's a strange sight for these girls to see you enjoy yourself" I said. "It's because before his soulmate came along ,everyone was shit scared of Ash ,so he always had to keep up his rep" Blaise said. "So ,Stefan and Elena were shit scared of me ,I just worked the fun around that with insults and killing rampages" I said,then added "I don't kill any more ,I steal blood from the hospital". "Thanks for the tips ,now my rep might be built up again and Mare can control my attitude!" Ash said. "Oh my god ,is that Edward's Volvo behind us" Bella said.

"Man ,this dude's obsessed with you" Ash said. "Edward's a different type of vampire ,as in he doesn't have fangs and he wont die if you stake him and he sparkles in the sun ,all of the Cullens are like that" Bella said ,then Ash and I burst into laughter along with Blaise ,Thea and even Bella! "He sparkles!" Ash shouted in-between his laughter ,and the girls were barely able to breathe because they'd been laughing to much. This was gonna be a fun trip.

A.N-what ya think? I've been dying to write a story like this and now I am! R+R!


End file.
